Inseparable
by Mia Venus
Summary: sequel to 25 minutes. Another tragedy followed Randy's death.


Mia sat on the banister by the balcony one night. Her new husband, Shane McMahon handed her a cup of coffee and he sat beside her.

"Thanks," She told him as she took a sip. He smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "What's bothering you, darling?"

She managed to put up a weak smile as she shook her head in reply. Then the telephone rang, and Shane excused himself to answer it.

Mia looked back and saw Shane's facial expression, she couldn't hear what he's saying but she knew that instant that something was wrong. She went inside the bedroom just as Shane placed the receiver down.

"What's wrong, Shane?" She asked him. He closed his eyes and sighed before he sat on the bed.

"Randy's dead, Mia." He told her. She felt her knees weaken, that she had to hold on to something to restrain herself from collapsing. She broke into silent tears, she doesn't want to believe what Shane had just told her.

"Who told you that terrible news?" She asked him

"That was John Cena who called; he was the one who brought Randy to the hospital." Shane told her. He got up from the bed and walked towards Mia to give her a hug. It was the least he could do.

"I'm sorry about Randy; I know how much he means to you." He told her, but Mia remained silent for quite a while. Until she told him that she doesn't want to talk about it right now, and she wants to go to bed.

_I see you beside me_

_It's only a dream_

_A vision of what used to be_

_The laughter, the sorrow_

_Pictures in time_

_Fading to memories_

Mia dreamt of Randy that night, she wanted to come with him but he would not take her with him. She insisted on coming with him but as she ran towards him, she realized that she's not moving any further from where she's standing. Mia woke up and felt her heart racing. She sat up on the bed and put a hand on her head as she thought about the dream she just had. She cried silently as the thought of Randy filled her mind. She never had the chance to tell him how much she loved him, and she blames herself of what happened. Randy would not commit suicide if it were not for her. She got up from the bed and walked towards the balcony. She went out and felt the midnight breeze rush on her face. How she wished, Randy was there with her. She recalled his face and could see him smiling so clearly on her mind. He looked so real. She imagined him with her and felt his presence, she smiled at the beautiful thought… but as she opened her eyes a few moments later, she was alone. Everything had vanished. She's getting kind of insane about the horrible news of Randy's death, and still could not believe that he's gone. She missed him so much, that she would give up everything even if it causes her, her life.

_How could I ever let you go?_

_Is it too late to let you know?_

_I tried to run from your side,_

_But each place I hide_

_It only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out all the lights_

_Even the night, _

_It only reminds me of you_

Mia looked up on the starry night sky and thought about her and Randy's terrible break up a few weeks back.

**{Flash back}**

"Why are you doing this?" Randy yelled

"Cause I wanted to be free," Mia yelled back

"Bullshit! You are free," Randy yelled more

"No I am not!" Mia said as she turned her back on him and sat on the bed

"What kind of freedom do you want?"

"I was never free when I'm with you…"

"How could you say that? I have given you everything you want. Your freedom to do things, my money—" Randy said but before he could say another word Mia had already slapped him across the face.

"You're money is not important to me, I can and am earning my own Randy." Mia said in a sort of a whisper this time

"I'm sorry baby," Randy said as he hugged her but she immediately got off the hug.

"Set me free Randy," She told him as he hugged her again from behind

"I won't let you go" Randy whispered in her ear Mia closed her eyes as Randy was whispering those words in her ear.

"I'm sorry Randy; I just don't love you anymore. Please let me go," She told him as she let go of the hug and walked out of the room.

Randy could not believe his ears. 'She didn't just say that,' he told himself repeatedly, but the quiet atmosphere of the room tells him he is now all alone, and it convinced him that she had already left him by himself. He sat on the bed and put a hand on his head. He is trying hard to control the tears from falling from his eyes but he had no such luck. He got up and looked at the framed photographs of him and Mia. He grabbed one and threw it across the room. "So much for true love," He uttered under his breath.

**{End of Flashback}**

_I needed my freedom_

_That's what I thought_

_But I was a fool to believe_

_My heart lied, while you cried_

_Rivers of tears_

_But I was too blind to see_

Mia sat on the banister 'God, it's just so hard to get him off my mind,' she told herself. She sighed and looked up at the sky again. She lied to him; she told him she did not love him when in fact he meant the world to her.

_Everything we've been through before_

_Now it means so much more, yeah_

_I tried to run from your side,_

_But each place I hide_

_It only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out all the lights_

_Even the night, _

_It only reminds me of you_

_Only you_

_So come back to me_

_I'm down on my knees_

_Boy cant you see?_

_How could I ever let you go?_

_Is it too late to let you know?_

_I tried to run from your side,_

_But each place I hide_

_It only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out all the lights_

_Even the night, _

_It only reminds me of you_

_I tried to run from your side,_

_But each place I hide_

_It only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out all the lights_

_Even the night, _

_It only reminds me of you_

_You, you.._

_Only reminds me of you…_

Mia felt the tears flowing from her eyes; she could not help but to cry as she remembers him. She looked down from the banister and up the sky. She saw her life flashed before her eyes, most of it was thoughts of her and Randy. She smiled as she saw his face on her mind, 'I'm coming baby,' she said as she jumped from the eighteenth floor of the hotel.


End file.
